


Surprise!

by BabygirlandFin



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabygirlandFin/pseuds/BabygirlandFin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sweet one shot - with a surprise in it. There's a party. Something happened - which would not normally happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> I don't own nothing
> 
> They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.  
> Credit - Thank you, SimieBlackwidow. You are really great. Without you it would not be that what it is now. I'm glad to have you by my side. Thank you.
> 
> I thought the idea was cute - I've written them :-) I love them both together <3  
> I like W/J as well but more G/J :)

**_Surprise!_ **

Jordan was in the lab working. Woody had a doctors certificate for some days. He had the flu. It would be a few more days until he was back working. Garret and Jordan worked a lot together in the last few days.

When Jordan looked out the window, she saw her friend Lily, standing on the opposite-side; looking at her. Lily waved at her. Jordan left the room and went after Lily.

"What going on Lily?"

"I have to ask you. Did you forget that the party will take place here, today?"

Jordan put her hand on her head.

"Oh..Thank you, Lily. I did actually forget."

"That was clear to me."Lily smiled in response. "That's it why I reminded you!"

Jordan took a breath. She didn't like going on parties, but for the Teams sake, she would go.

"I'll be there." She had a small smile on her face. She was not convinced by it, despite everything.

"Okay, See you then." Jordan walked away.

_**xxxxx** _

Later she drove home and parked her car next to the house. Slowly, she gets out of the car. She walked leisurely across the yard and pulled out her house-key from her jacket. She put the key in the front door and went into the house.

Once she was inside the house, she ran up the stairs to her apartment and she quickly opened the door. She threw her jacket on the floor and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Next, she went into her bedroom and chose an outfit for herself. She opened her closet and chose a pair of light blue hip jeans and a white strapless top. She wasn't the dress type of girl.

She grabbed a bath towel, another small towel and went to the bathroom. She undressed, put the towel on the sink, climbed into the shower and stood under the nice hot spray. Jordan liked the feeling of the warm water on her skin and enjoyed it formally, but after some time it was starting to get cooler, she turned the water off, grabbed the towel that was on the sink and she turned it several times sercurly around her body, the small towel she wrapped around her hair so a as if it were a towel covered tower.

Jordan began to move from the bathroom, then dried completely when in the bedroom.

After she had seen herself in the mirror, she grabbed her brush and brushed the hair.

When she was done with all that, she looked for her key which was lying on the sideboard and went on her way back to the Institute.

_**xxxxx** _

When she arrived in the Institute all were waiting for Jordan.

She smiled at the others and looked at Lily. The blonde made eye contact with her.

Lily took her friend by the hand.

"Wow you only came once, with um… We girls have to go to the bathroom. "

"Why? I don't have to go..,. " denied Jordan.

Lily cocked her head and just pulled her friend along with her.

As they entered the toilet, Lily seemed very excited. Jordan leaned against the wall and looked at the blonde woman questioningly.

"Did you see Bug...he looks hot today?"

The pathologist thought for a brief moment.

" Ask him out. He feels the same for you!. " She thought for a moment, "I'm just saying, you've kept it secret from the others and no one has found out. No one has said anything until now"

Jordan noticed that her friend was really staring at them.

"I was just saying . It is up to you, that was just a tip from me . "

"Thank you Jordan... . " She looked at her friend and left the bathroom . The dark-haired looked after her in astonishment, and left the room too.

Now she was already at the bar, at least half an hour later at the, she looked through the crowd and saw that many people were dancing with each other but the best thing was, Lily and Bug clung to each other too.

Wonder if she had listened to me, wondered Jordan. She did not even notice how Garret quietly snuck over and put his hand on her shoulder, a pleasant shiver ran down her spine.

She looked up at her boss and smiled at him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her, she just looked at him perplexed.

"Oh, you know that I do not dance? It is not one of my strength."

She tried to cleverly distract him.

"No, that I did not know. But I want to give my own overview."

She sighed inwardly, he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

_**xxxxx** _

When they arrived on the dance floor, Jordan looked at him with big eyes, torn. 'He could not seriously think? - But as she studied his eyes, she noticed that he meant it very seriously. It was probably due to the alcohol and the previous situation between them. She did not understand why a shiver ran down her spine earlier. And no, she was otherwise not so anxious, but here it acted around her head - no, more specifically her friend Garret Macy and it was definitely something else.

Garret noticed her discomfort and this displeased him greatly and miserably.

He was in love with her, but he had never dared to tell her or show how he truly felt.

He held out his hand , which she also took hesitantly. When she had taken his hand , he slowly pulled her close to him and whispered :

"Jordan you need not be afraid of me. " She put her hands around his neck and told him in the same hushed tone :

"I'm not afraid. I just drank too much and I'm a bit different than usual."

They moved slowly to the beat.

"Is that why?I don't think it's really that bad. "

While he said this, his lips grazed her cheek by chance and that alone left her with a slight pleasurable shiver .

" But I am not drunk alone. What you have done now was not very, Amicable shall I say."

"Oh really? Then why are you getting goosebumps when I do this? "

Jordan says nothing more and left him without an answer.

That was probably the best. How she had wished it, but never dared to think about the end to those thoughts,let alone the prospect that they were getting closer.

She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him an action that he enjoyed immensely, she felt so close to him.

_**xxxxx** _

Nigel, Bug and Lily were standing somewhat apart.

The three thought they were dreaming; because what they saw amazed them as it was not something that they got to see every day .

The two on the dance floor, were never even close to flirting - and certainly not - to each other.

There Garret and Jordan were actually closely

entwined and dancing together!

This otherwise was not the reality they were used to. Rather, it was Walcott and Garret, and Jordan and Woody.

But this was rather an impossible thing. They all thought they were hallucinating! Garret and Jordan grumble often or talk, but the three have really never seen this before. This closeness, this intimacy between the two.

_There was only them._

_Both of them._

_Garret and Jordan._

Nigel stood beside Bug and asked him, "Pinch me, please, I think I am hallucinating ..." The addressed did so, and the dark-haired man screamed out in pain: "Ouch, thanks, now I know it, it is not a dream." And held his aching arm.

Lily held her hand to her mouth and said, "Oh man, if Woody could see this!"

She looked at the two men, who had tried to suppress their grins .

When Nigel had calmed down a bit .

" As the saying goes - Teasing is a sign of affection. . " , And shortly afterwards he cried out again, because Lily had hit him on the arm " Ouch, what was that for?"

He eyed Lily careful.

" Nigel , but it's not usually like that. They are both drunk - alcohol makes people do what they wouldn't normally do. Alcohol makes people more self-indulgent, lo and behold. "

She pointed to her two friends. They now interfere as well:

" Well, they are still sane. Just because you are drunk, does not mean that you don't know what to do, they say. I saw how Jordan had first fought. But now you can see it yourself, so yes we should not interfere there. They know what they are doing."

Bug took his jacket from stool and put it on.

"You want to come with me? " Lily nodded as she was speechless, also took her jacket and waited to see whether Nigel would follow or not. He took his jacket and left with them, they left the institute, to pounce in the nightlife of Boston.

_**xxxxx** _

Garret and Jordan were still there entwined as Garret kissed her neck .

" You smell really good. " He said as he caressed her further. She enjoyed the feeling of his caresses. Jordan shut off easily and did not think about tomorrow, as she leaned even closer to him.

He noticed how she leaned toward him, he gently stroked her hair and slowly dow her back, until he had reached her butt and gently stroked it. Garret looked lovingly at her, with a smile on his face

"Shall we stop here and act like nothing has happened tonight, Or should we continue this at Home?"

She shook her head slightly.

"No, do not stop! Carry on home!"

Now that had had a taste of Garret, she could no longer think straight. She just wanted more.

"Then let's go slowly though. Unto thy home? Or to mine?"

He still knew exactly what he was doing, but he wanted to give her the decision where to go. Garret would follow her anywhere.

The young woman looked up at her boss and blinked a few times. Somehow things seemed a bit suspicious to her, but she just ignored it! She swayed a bit, trying to think of what to say or what to do. The cam a short moment as if time had stopped and there on her shoulders whispering in her ears were an angel and a devil.

_The angle said "Think carefully about what you do. It could have consequences!". Obviously thinking rationally._

_While the devil said, "Nonsense! Take him...go with him. What do you have to loose." The voice of temptation, sweet and seductive… **very hard to ignore**. But as suddenly as they had come, they had gone…_

"Where ever I don't actually care, I just want to continue." She staded as she held on to his shirt.

"As long as the main thing is that we are together" She then leaned forward and kissed him. Whatever she wanted he was only too happy to follow. After some time they parted, breathing heavily from the heated kiss, smiling to each other. Garret took Jordan's hand and together they left the institution.

They then took a taxi to the brunettes home.

_**xxxxx** _

When they had entered Jordan's apartment, Garret locked the door. Once that task was out of the way, he then turned quickly back to Jordan,turned her around and pulled her gently into his arms. Placing his lips upone hers and kissing her senseless. Durning their heated kiss, his hand had made their way to her waist lifting her up and locking her legs around his waist. He then made his way to the bed room.

He lay her down on the bed then got on with her. Jordan buried herself among the blankets under them. Garret kissed the base of her neck and he worked his way up her neck.

He gently stroked her hair out of her face and continued kissing her. The young woman was enjoying his touch. She arched up as he continued his kisses. She then moved her arm so that her hand was under his shirt, her fingers sliding the fabric upwards. .

She wound her arm around his back and gently touched his back and he winced slightly at the temperature of her hands, they a little cold but he got pasted that, he liked what she was doing He suddenly looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted this as much as he did…

_**xxxxx** _

When Jordan woke up the next morning, everything seemed a bit fuzzy and weird. She opened her eyes slowly, 'man that was one strange dream'.

Jordan had a very strange but very pleasant dream! Garret Macy had appeared in it and they had done things with each other that she could not have imagined! She suddenly clutched her head in pain

"Ouch, my head hurts, note to self remember to close curtains when going to bed." She jumped slightly when she felt something behind her move. The pathologist paused, so did the movement and held her breath.

Oh no, it was not a dream? Please tell me it was just a dream! Jordan turned cautiously in the direction the movement came from and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh ...um... good morning."

Garret noticed her shock and quickly asked hoping there was no regret.

"Do you think we've made a mistake?"

He was afraid of her reaction, in spite of everything; he wanted to know if she regretted what happened last night, even if the truth would hurt.

_**xxxxx** _

Jordan tried to shake her head, but stopped when she noticed that the throbbing pain had increased, Garret seeing her wince held her head. What the shake of her head did not allow, therefore they had to answer him.

"No, I don't think we made a mistake. What I was thinking is that… it is about the time.."

She grinned slyly and leaned toward him kiss him. After a short time, the two broke apart for some much-needed air and because Jordan's cell phone began ringing, the caller ID stated that it was Lily; Jordan answered and Lily wasted no time, she just went off not even bothering to wait for Jordan to speak.

"Hey Good morning. Where are you Jordan ... are you home?"

"Hmm" She said as innocently as she could, she didn't immediately know that everyone knew she was with her boss in bed and had already organized things with him.

...Um Yes, I'm home, where else would I have been?"

"I don't know you tell me, my guess would be - perhaps at Garret's"

Garret heard his name mentioned in the conversation and whispered softly so that Jordan could only hear it.

"That's actually the other way around, and it is a rather different situation! "

She rolled her eyes slightly at his antics and listened to Lily.

The blonde, who had heard nothing of what Garret had said, replied.

"Okay, then I'll call Garret. Bye Jordan"

"Bye Lily."

She looked up at Garret "And now your phone will begin to beep. If I get harassed so will you"

Jordan just shook her head when she saw that he was faxing his reasons for not coming. He did not want that same harassing phone call that Jordan received, all he wanted to do was continue where they left off earlier...

However, his prayers aren't answered, when he had finished his fax and put the phone back on the table; the infernal device began to ring. With a sigh, he took his cell phone and prepared himself to face the wrath of the ever-curious Lily.

"Good morning Garret did you sleep well?"

"Yes, better than usual in fact never slept better in years."

He reached behind Jordan and pulling her in his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

"So you and Jordan didn't go home together?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. You two seemed cosy yesterday night on the dance floor. So nothing happened last night after we left?"

Jordan started to kiss Garret's neck ever so softly, she grinned when she heard Garret in hale sharply and continued going south.

Garret let out a soft moan before answering Lily. " Um well nothing that we would regret, I just took Jordan home at the end." He said with a shaky voice.

Jordan continued to go lower until she reached his chest, where she kissed his nipple and softly nibbled all about his chest.

Garret couldn't hold his moan in this time, he let out a lengthy moan, which alerted Lily that something was going on.

"Garret who are you with, is it Jordan, I bet its Jordan…"

Garret cut her off by saying "Ok Lily I have to go, I'm not coming in today, and I'm taking a day off. See you all tomorrow." Before Lily could get another word in Garret shut off his phone and put it on the bedside table.

"Oh so you want to do it that way do you?" Garret asked Jordan.

"I don't know what you're talking about Garret." Jordan tried to sound innocent.

"Oh I know you understand exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oooh we are doing our verbal battles" said Jordan with a sly grin.

"True" Garret said with a laugh, last night's events started to pop up as he chuckled remembering the war they had last night. " If I remember correctly we had a very different war last night." He chuckled with one brow raised.

"Well we will have to get out of bed soon, you might have taken a day off but I haven't, the others still expect me to come in." She said with a sigh.

Before Jordan could make a move to get out of bed Garret grabbed her phone and sent a text to Lily to tell her that Jordan wasn't coming in today of course pretending to be Jordan.

"You do know that now they are going to come down on us tomorrow. Since we always are fighting"

"Well we will just have to take it as it comes, and we don't always fight. I could always put a leash around your neck and we can act like best friends"

"You do that and you'll get rid of me faster than you could say 'I'm sorry'." She said with a grin and a shrug.

"Now I don't know what to say or what I wanted to say. You have shocked me and left me speechless… Not fair"

They both laughed and Jordan continued her actions of kissing and nipping his chest lightly. She heard him moan, travelled up to kiss his lips and snuggle up to him.

Garret sighed happily, his lasts thoughts were before he drifted off like Jordan were… " How I wish we could stay like this and wake up in each other's embrace each day."

_**xxxxx** _

_**THE END!** _


End file.
